


The Past Read the Future

by pennypitstop04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypitstop04/pseuds/pennypitstop04
Summary: When Lily, Sirius and Remus stay with James over the summer they find a strange book called 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' and decide to read it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I love reading characters read the book so I decided to write my own!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All right go to J.K. Rowling. This is just for your enjoyment.

James couldn’t believe it. He had somehow managed to convince the Lily Evans to stay with him over the summer before there final year. Of course, Sirius and Remus would be there, but it was still progress.

Right now, he was sitting in one of the carriages on the Hogwarts express with the other three Marauders and Lily. They had all gotten close after James had taken care of Lily when Severus had called her a mudblood, but Lily had made it clear that her and James were still in the friend zone.

‘Come on Wormtail, it’s only summer!’ Remus tried to cheer up a grumpy Peter.

‘But you guys are going to be having so much fun whilst I’m stuck with my mother.’ His mother was very insistent that Peter spend every holiday with her.

‘We’ll keep you informed to see if we can meet up at Diagon Alley’ Lily said, ‘But now we had better get ready, we’re here.’

After getting off the train, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily bid goodbye to Peter and went to look for Emily Potter, James’ mum. (I don’t know what James’ mum is called but I didn’t want to call her Mrs Potter) Splitting up, Lily and James went left while Sirius and Remus went right.

‘Prongs! She’s over here!’ Sirius called a few minutes later. James and Lily found Emily hugging Sirius and asking him all about his year.

‘Hey mum.’

As soon as Emily saw her little boy, she smothered him in hugs and kisses questioning him without waiting for a reply. ‘James! Tell me everything you forgot to put in your letters! How was your year? Did you eat enough? Were your causing lots of trouble? How is…’

‘Mum!’ James complained pulling away embarrassed. ‘This is Lily.’ He said pushing said girl forward. Desperate to change the subject as Remus and Sirius snickered ‘She was the one I said was going to staying with us this summer.’

‘Of course! Hello dear, us girls got to stick together this summer, or we’ll be overrun by the male population.’ Emily said giving Lily a hug. ‘I’ve put you in the room across from the boys but if you want more space do say. We have too many rooms to know what to do with them!’

‘Thank you so much Mrs Potter for letting me stay. It sounds perfect!’

‘Please call me Emily, dear!’ Glancing at her watch she said, ‘We had better go! I’ve got Milly keeping an eye on the Pie.’ (Milly is their house elf)

‘Your famous Mince and onion pie!?!’ Sirius asked, his face lighting up at the prospect of food.

‘Just for you, Sirius!’

‘What are we waiting for let’s go!’ He said, rushing to the exit with James and Remus behind him.

 

**oOo**

 

After a hearty meal, the three Marauders and Lily were in their PJs and were relaxing in the library after Remus had insisted on showing Lily it. James and Sirius were having a thumb war on the sofa whilst the others were browsing at the books.

‘Hey James, I didn’t know you have a relative called Harry Potter.’ Remus said.

‘Neither did I! Are you keeping secrets now Prongs? You know that really isn’t nice!’ Sirius said with a pout on this face.

‘I’m not keeping secrets! I have no idea who you are talking about!’

‘Then who’s this book about?’ ‘I don’t know.’ James said growing confused as Remus passed him the book. By this time Lily had heard the commotion was looking at the book from over James shoulder.

‘It looks like a fiction.’ Lily said taking the book out of James’ hand and sitting down on one of the armchair next to the sofa. As she opened the book a note fell on to her lap, picking it up she read,

‘Dear James, Sirius, Remus and Lily, 

This book is set in the future and follows the story of a young wizard as he goes through his years in Hogwarts with his friends. It is very important that you read all seven books, I will send the next book once you finish this one, then after that the next one etc. It is vital that you read all the books before you do anything drastic!

Yours, Dumbledore (from the future)

P.S. Do not try and tell anyone about this or contact me.’

For a few moments know one said anything. Then everyone spoke at once:

‘The future! The FUTURE!’

‘Awesome!! We have to read it!’

‘Ok, Sirius. Good prank!’

‘Everyone just shut up!’ Lily shouted, ‘We have to thinks about this logically.’

‘Lils, we just got a book from the future that says we have to read it. Let’s read it!’ James said, as the other two boys nodded agreeing with him.

‘Fine! But only one chapter tonight then bed.’ Lily said her curiosity getting the better of her.

**‘Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived’**


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> Sorry this has taken so long but I have 6291 word in this chapter so...  
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter! All rights go to J.K. Rowling! This is just for the enjoyment of the readers and me!

**‘Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived’**

‘I wonder what he survived?’

‘Can’t you could be quiet for two minutes, Sirius! We will find out!’ Lily said already regretting reading.

**‘Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.’**

‘But by saying…’

‘Sirius!’

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.’**

‘But – but… no!’

‘What, Lils?’ James asked, concerned.

‘That’s my sister and her fiancée! What are they doing in a book about your relative?’ Lily said staring at the book like it had grown a head.

**‘The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and, in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn’t think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.’**

‘Hey! What’s wrong with the Potters? We’re brilliant!’ shouted James, offended.

**‘Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley’s sister,’**

‘Well that explains it. My sister and I haven’t… wait, what!’

‘Dude,’ Sirius said hitting James’ shoulder. ‘You marry Evans!’ James looked like Christmas had come early while Lily looked the exact opposite.

She was slowly turning red with a horrified expression on her face. Ever since the end of fifth year she had harboured a small crush on James, but over the years it had grown annoyingly intense to the point where Lily was scared that if she said yes to dating James, he would realise what a boring person she was and dump her. However, finding out that they would be married she was horrified at herself for not saying yes because it was obvious that he wouldn’t dump her, and he truly was in love with her like she was with him. Now she just needed to come up with a plan to get together.

‘Lily!’ Remus said, snapping her out of her thoughts. ‘I’ve been calling your name for the past minute now, are you even listening!’

‘Sorry Remus, but I just found out that I marry the guy I’ve been saying no to for the past six years. I’ve got a lot on my mind!’ said Lily, exasperated.

‘How about I read? That way you can continue to think.’ Said Remus, extending his arm, asking for the book. Relief covered Lily’s face as she pasted the book over to him.

‘Where were you… Oh, here

**but they hadn’t met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn’t have a sister, because her sister and good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn’t want Dudley mixing with a child like that.’**

‘Wait… we have a child too!?!’ Lily said raising her eyebrows when she saw James’ expression. ‘Brilliant!’

‘Prongslet!’ said Sirius.

‘What?’ James and Lily said at the same time, they then turned a violent shade of red and looked anywhere but each other. Remus and Sirius smirked.

‘Baby Prongs.’ Explained Sirius.

**‘When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work’**

‘Most boring tie!?!’ said Sirius. ‘This guy is a real kill joy.’

‘You have no idea.’ Said Lily thinking about last time she saw him.

**and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.’**

‘Brat.’ James muttered under his breath.

**‘None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dursley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. ‘Little tyke,’ chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house.’**

‘Why is he encouraging that behaviour? She should be punishing him so that he at least learns from his mistakes’ said Lily horrified.

‘Lily your mothering side is coming out,’ said Remus, teasingly.

‘Shut up, Lupin, you’re supposed to be on my side!’ Lily snapped, turning red.

‘Once a marauder, always a marauder!

**He got into his car and backed out of number four’s drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.’**

‘Minnie!’ shouted James and Sirius.

‘Who?’ Lily questioned.

‘Professor McGonagall,’ said Remus.

‘Oh.’

**‘For a second, Mr Dursley didn’t realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn’t a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said _Privet Drive_ – no, _looking_ at the sign; cats couldn’t read maps _or_ signs.’**

‘And now he’s talking to himself! This man is strange.’ Sirius said, shaking his head.

‘You have no idea!’ said Lily.

**‘Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town, he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn’t help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

Why aren’t they hiding?’ asked Remus.

‘The Ministry should have done something by now.’ Said James.

‘Maybe if we read, we’ll find out.’ Lily said, trying to be sarcastic but they could all hear she also thought something strange was going on.

**‘Mr Dursley couldn’t bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren’t young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing and emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly-stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something…’**

‘Collecting?’ Sirius asked.

‘Raising money for a good cause.’ Explain Lily.

**‘yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn’t, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. _He_ didn’t see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time.’**

What is going on? Thought Lily, racking her brains for an explanation.

‘What do they mean never seen an owl?’ asked Sirius.

Surprisingly James answered, ‘Muggles don’t use owls for a delivery services. What I pay attention in Muggle studies.’ He said to the strange looks he was getting from Remus and Sirius; Lily was still trying to figure everything out.

**‘Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he’d stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker’s opposite.**

**He’d forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the bakers. he eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn’t know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn’t see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back passed them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**‘The Potters, that’s right, that’s what I heard – ‘**

**‘- yes, their son, Harry – ‘’**

‘What about our son?’ demanded Lily, her attention being court by the word Potter.

‘ _Our_ son?’ James asked, smiling.

‘I – But -I!’ Lily spluttered turning red. Remus was feeling generous and read to save Lily anymore embarrassment.

**‘Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking…’**

Sirius burst out laughing, James and Remus snickered, and Lily tried to hold in her giggles.

‘He – he… he strokes him moustache when he thinks!?!’ Sirius said through laughter. Once everyone had calmed down enough to speak James said, ‘This is hilarious! I’m going to tease him so much when I see him!’

‘Your going to see him, are you? And when might that be?’ Lily asked Raising an eyebrow.

‘We get married Lils. We are going to be related.’ When James realised what he said, he cringed. ‘Oh, man – related?’

**‘no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn’t such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure his nephew was called Harry. He had never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.’**

‘Eww! We are not naming our child Harold or Harvey!’ said Lily, horrified.

‘We… Our?’ questioned James, smiling.

‘I… I mean… but.’ Lily spluttered, turning a deep shade of red – again.

**‘There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn’t blame her – if _he’d_ had a sister like that…’**

The boys looked at Lily, with expressions of pity on their face. Lily looked down sadly.

**‘but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o’clock, he was still so worried that he walked into someone just outside the door.**

**‘Sorry,’ he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the old man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn’t seem at all upset about almost being knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: ‘Don’t be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like you should be celebrating this happy, happy day!’’**

The silence was deafening. Then everyone spoke at once.

‘You-Know-Who’s gone! He’s gone!’

‘Oh my God! Yes!’

‘Celebration time! Come on!’

He’s gone! He’s gone!’

Everyone jumped up and started hugging each other, laughing. After a few minutes Lily said, ‘Wait, he’s still alive now. We need to find out how to kill him.’ Agreeing they all sat down but by coincidence Lily and James ended up sitting next to each other on the sofa.

Picking up the book, Remus read **‘And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn’t approve of imagination.’**

‘Kill joy.’ Sirius said under his breath.

**‘As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn’t improve his mood – was the tabby cat he’d spotted this morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**‘Shoo!’ said Mr Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn’t move. It just gave him a stern look.’**

‘I remember when in first year when we did that to her! I will never forget that look!’ Sirius sad to James, laughing.

**‘Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered? Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Over-Next-Door’s problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word (‘Shan’t!’)’**

‘Brat!’ muttered Sirius.

**‘Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening’s news:**

**‘And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nations owls have been behaving unusually today. Although owls normally hut at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.’ The news reader allowed himself a grin. ‘Most mysterious. And now over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight Jim?’**

**‘Well, Ted,’ said the weatherman, ‘I don’t know about that, but it’s not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised them yesterday, they’ve had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire night early – it’s not till next week, folks! But I can promise you a wet night tonight.’’**

‘I understand that You-Know-Who has gone but come on, that’s no reason to reveal or way of living to Muggles!’ said Lily, like she was explaining this to a young child. ‘It’s a good thing Muggles are so naïve!’

‘Lily calm down. People haven’t had reason to celebrate for so long. Let them have their fun!’ James said, causelessly he leaned over and stroked her arm and surprising everyone including herself Lily leaned into him. James grinned.

**‘Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He’d had to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. ‘Err – Petunia, dear – you haven’t heard from your sister lately, have you?’’**

‘She’s not going to like that.’ Lily said, sadly. James held her tighter.

**‘As he expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn’t have a sister.’**

‘See.’ Said Lily.

‘I know me, and my brother fight but we’re not that bad!’ said Sirius. ‘This is just cruel.’

‘Wait till I meet her and let’s see if she still so mean then.’ James said puffing out his chest.

Laughing Lily said ‘I’m fine guys. Leave it be, she’ll do what she’ll do. Come on let’s keep reading; at this pace we’ll finish the book after we graduate!’

**‘‘No,’ she said sharply ‘Why?’**

**‘Funny stuff on the news,’ Mr Dursley mumbled. ‘Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…’**

**_‘So?’_ ** **Mrs Dursley snapped.**

**‘Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… _her lot_.’**

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered if he dared tell her the name ‘Potter’. He decided he didn’t dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, ‘Their son – he’d be about Dudley’s age now, wouldn’t he?’**

**‘I suppose so,’ said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

**‘What’s his name again? Howard, isn’t it?’**

**‘Harry. Nasty, common name if you ask me.’’**

‘Hey, I like that name!’ Said James.

‘So do I.’ said Lily looking up at James, smiling.

**‘‘Oh, yes,’ said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. ‘Yes, I quite agree.’**

**He didn’t say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley went to the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could this all have to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn’t think he could bare it.’**

‘And he’s still talking to himself!’

‘Shut up, Sirius!’

**‘The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly, but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters _were_ involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… he couldn’t see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn’t affect _them_ …**

**How very wrong he was.’**

‘Dun, Dun, DUN!’

‘What was that for?’ Lily said, glaring at Sirius. When he had shouted her, and James had jumped apart.

‘I thought we could use a bit of drama!’ Sirius said striking a pose. Once everyone had finished laughing, Remus read,

**‘Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn’t so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you’d he’d just popped form the ground. The cat’s tail twitched, and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple clock which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore.’**

‘What’s Dumbledore doing on the street where my sister lives?’ Lily questioned. The boys shrugged.

**‘Albus Dumbledore didn’t seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, ‘I should have known.’**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn’t be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement.’**

‘Woah! Where can I find a lighter like that?’ Sirius said, eyes full of wonder.

‘It sounds like an original design.’ Lily said, ‘That’s amazing.’

**‘Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his clock and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn’t look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**‘Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.’’**

‘Told you it was Minnie!’ Sirius said proudly.

‘No one cares, Sirius.’ He frowned.

**‘He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**‘How did you know it was me?’ she asked.**

**‘My dear Professor, I’ve never seen a cat sit so stiffly.’**

**‘You’d be stiff if you’d been sitting on a brick wall all day,’ said Professor McGonagall.’**

‘How can she sit still for so long?’ asked Sirius, confused. ‘Especially when she could be celebrating!’

‘Well some people don’t have to be busy every second, of every day. However, it does seem strange that she’s not celebrating.’ Lily said, thinking hard.

**‘‘All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.’**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**‘Oh yes, everyone’s celebrating, all right,’ she said impatiently. ‘You’d think they’d be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something’s going on. It was on their news.’ She jerked her head back at the Dursley’s dark living-room window. ‘I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… well, they’re not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I’ll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.’’**

‘It’s very true.’ Said Lily. ‘Everyone has certainly gone overboard in this occasion.’

**‘‘You can’t blame them,’ Dumbledore said gently. ‘We’ve had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.’**

**‘I know that.’ Said Professor McGonagall irritably. ‘But that’s no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the street in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.’’**

‘Again, where is the ministry? They should be dealing with this and making sure the Muggles don’t find out about us.’ Said Remus.

‘When have the ministry ever done their job?’

‘Sirius!’ Lily scolded. ‘You cannot talk about the ministry like that!’

‘Well it’s true!’ sensing an argument Remus continued with the book.

**‘She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn’t, so she went on: ‘A fine thing if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has_ gone, Dumbledore?’**

**‘It certainly seems so,’ said Dumbledore. ‘We have so much to be thankful for. Would you like a sherbet lemon?’’**

‘A what?’ asked James.

**‘A _what_?’**

Sirius, Remus and Lily bused out laughing. ‘James thinks like Minnie!’ Sirius said through laughter.

‘Ha, ha, ha! Very funny. Now lets get on with the book.’ James said, a red blush creeping up his face.

**‘‘A sherbet lemon. They’re kind of a Muggle sweet I’m rather fond of.’**

**‘No, thank you,’ said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn’t think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. ‘As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has_ gone – ‘**

**‘My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this “You-Know-Who” nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by him proper name: _Voldemort_.’’**

Everyone shivered.

**‘Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. ‘It all gets so confusing if we keep saying “You-Know-Who”. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort’s name.’**

**‘I know you haven’t,’ said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. ‘But you’re different. Everyone knows you’re the only on You-Know – oh, all right, _Voldemort_ – was frightened of.’**

**‘You flatter me,’ said Dumbledore calmly. ‘Voldemort had powers I will never have.’**

**‘Only because you’re too – well – _noble_ to use them.’’**

‘Hear, hear!’ said James.

**‘‘It’s lucky its dark. I haven’t blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my knew earmuffs.’’**

‘Unnecessary information, Dumbledore, unnecessary!’ Sirius said, shaking his finger at the book. Everyone collapsed into laughter.

**‘Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, ‘The owls are nothing to the _rumours_ that are flying around. You know what everyone’s saying? About why he’s disappeared? About what finally stopped him?’’**

Everyone leaned forward, eager to hear what destroyed Voldemort.

**‘It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever ‘everyone’ was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**‘What they’re _saying_ ,’ she pressed on, ‘is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric’s Hollow. He went to find the Potters.’**

James instinctively clutched to Lily. She blushed lightly but didn’t pull away.

**‘The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they’re – _dead_.’’**

Everyone was silent. Then Lily berried her head in James’ chest and burst into tears. A few traitorous tears ran down James’ face as he pulled Lily onto his lap and hid his head in her hair.

Sirius and Remus looked at one another, their eyes full of tears. Then they looked at the couple and joined them on the sofa. After a few minutes of the group hug Lily looks up at James and smiling sadly, said, ‘Well at least I die for a reason.’

Chuckling he clutches Lily to his chest and said, ‘We better keep reading.’

Remus picked up the book and reads,

**‘Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**‘Lily and James… I can’t believe it… I didn’t want to believe it… Oh, Albus…’’**

‘Minnie cares!’ Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood. They all smile.

**‘Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. ‘I know… I know…’ he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall’s voice trembled as she went on. ‘That’s not all. They’re saying he tried to kill the Potter’s son, Harry.’**

‘No!’ Lily screeched, ‘Please not Harry!’

**‘But – he couldn’t. he couldn’t kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they’re saying that when he couldn’t kill Harry Potter, Voldemort’s powers somehow broke – and that’s why he’s gone.’’**

‘People and rumours these days!’ Sirius said, clapping, ‘Nice try guys.’

**‘Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**‘It’s – it’s _true_?’’**

‘WHAT!?!’ Sirius said, ‘It’s true but – but.’

‘Wow!’

‘Yeah!’

**‘faltered Professor McGonagall. ‘After all he’s done… all the people he’s killed… he couldn’t kill a little boy? It’s just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?’**

**‘We can only guess,’ said Dumbledore. We may never know.’’**

‘I bet he already knows!’ Sirius said.

**‘Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, ‘Hagrid’s late. I suppose it was he who told you I’d be here, by the way?’**

**‘Yes,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘And I don’t suppose your going to tell me _why_ you’re here, of all places?’**

**‘I’ve come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They’re the only family he has left now.’’**

‘No please don’t! They’ll hate him, please.’ Lily said to the book.

‘Lily, honey, your talking to a book.’

‘I don’t care. They can’t take him there!’

**‘‘You don’t mean – you _can’t_ mean the people who live _here_?’’**

‘Thank you.’

**‘cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing to number four. ‘Dumbledore – you can’t. I’ve been watching them all day. You can’t find two people who are less like us. And they’ve this son – I saw him kicking and screaming at his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!’**

**‘It’s the best place for him,’ said Dumbledore firmly. ‘His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he’s older. I’ve written them a letter.’’**

‘A letter? Really Dumbledore?’ said Sirius, ‘Ok guys, he’s lost it.’

**‘‘A letter?’ repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. ‘Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He’ll be famous – a legend – I wouldn’t be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future – their will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!’’**

‘No kid should live like that.’ Said Remus.

**‘‘Exactly,’ said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. ‘it would be enough to turn any boy’s head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won’t even remember! Can’t you see how much better off he’ll be, growing up away from all that until he’s ready to take it?’**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said ‘Yes – yes, your right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?’ she eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**‘Hagrid’s bringing him.’**

**‘You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?’’**

‘I would trust Dumbledore with my life.’ Said Lily and James at the same time. They then turned a deep red and looked away from on another, which was hard considering Lily was still in James lap.

**‘‘I would trust Dumbledore with my life,’ said Dumbledore.’**

‘Ha! You guys think like Dumbledore!’

**‘‘I’m not saying that his heart isn’t in the right place,’ said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, ‘But you can’t pretend that he’s not careless. He does tend to – what was that?’**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.’**

‘I want one!’

‘We know Sirius.’ Sirius pouted.

**‘If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild_ – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in leather boats were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**‘Hagrid,’ said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. ‘At last. And wear did you get that motorbike?’**

**‘Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,’ said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. ‘Young Sirius Black lent it me. I’ve got him, sir.’’**

‘Yes!’ shouted Sirius.

**‘‘No problems, were there?’**

**‘No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the muggles started swarmin’ around. He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol.’**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.’**

‘Oh no!’

‘What Lily?’ asked James.

‘He has your hair!’

‘Oh.’ Sirius and Remus snickered.

**‘‘Is that where -?’ whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**‘Yes,’ said Dumbledore. ‘He’ll have that scar forever.’**

**‘Couldn’t you do something about it, Dumbledore?’**

**‘Even if I could, I wouldn’t. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground.’**

‘Again, too much information Dumbledore!’

**‘Well – give him here, Hagrid – we’d better get this over with.’**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys’ house.**

**‘Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?’ asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**‘Shhh!’ hissed Professor McGonagall. ‘You’ll wake up the Muggles!’**

**‘S-s-sorry,’ sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. ‘But I c-c-can’t stand it – Lily and James dead – an’ poor little Harry of to live with Muggles – ‘**

**‘Yes, yes, it’s all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we’ll be found,’ Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his clock, tucked it inside Harry’s blankets and then came back to the other two. For a minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid’s shoulders shook, Professor blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to have gone out.’**

A chorus of sniffles could be heard in the library.

**‘‘Well,’ said Dumbledore finally, ‘that’s that. We’ve no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.’**

**‘Yeah,’ said Hagrid in a muffled voice. ‘I’ll be taking Sirius’s bike back. G’night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir’**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**‘I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,’ said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**‘Good luck, Harry,’ he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his clock was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect an astonishing thing to happen. Harry Potter rolled over in his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours’ time by Mrs Dursley’s scream as she open the front door to put out the bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn’t know that at this very moment, people meeting all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: ‘To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!’’**

‘Ok.’ Said Remus, closing the book. ‘Wow. What did we learn in that chapter?’

‘Lily and James get married and have a kid; they die but the kid survives; Lily has a horrible sister who gets married to a horrible man and they have a horrible child.’ Sirius said.

‘Well I want to know what happens to Harry so hand me the book.’ Lily demands and opening the book she reads… **The Vanishing Glass!’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
